Zoro and Sanji's Secret
by When cheesecake attacks
Summary: A boring day on the Merry Go..... lol i liked writing it, i don't know what you all will think about it thou... No flames, Please!
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh… I was bored so I wrote this… It's just about the crew on a boring day like today..

I don't own One Piece. I f I did do u think I would be writing this!

99908779314

One Boring day, the 7 Mugiwara pirates dozed on the deck, when, suddenly, out of no where,(like always) Luffy jumped up and declared that they were going to talk about all the embarrassing stuff about each other.

As the rest of the crew thought about it for a second, Nami perked up from the back of her Newspaper. "I got one!" she said, and every one looked at her. "Zoro and Sanji kun have sex in the bathroom sometimes!" she said, and everyone went quiet and froze (except for Ussop who stared at Zoro and Sanji with a look of "OMG! YOU DO?" on his face, which, got kicked by Sanji) and Nami went quietly reading her Newspaper, as though she had said nothing.

"Well, Navigator-san, thank you for that." Robin replied, not knowing what else to say. Then Luffy, FINALLY got what Nami said and shouted on the top of his lungs, " EWWWW! THAT"S DISGUSTING! GET AWAY!" (Despite the fact that he was sitting farther away from them then anyone on the ship.)

Now, everything would have been fine for Sanji and Zoro if they had stayed quiet because the rest of the crew aside from Nami and Robin have a 8-year old kid's memory span (and spent most of it remembering useless things like what type of meat they ate yesterday) until Zoro said, after apparently thinking this out very well, " How'd you know that?"

It was dead silent on the Going Merry Go. Like, the silence that you-could-hear-a-pencil –drop-at-school type. Which, Ussop had specially drawn out of his bag just to do. Drop a pencil. CLINK

"EWWWWW! I was right!" screamed Nami. (Notice the fact that she started the whole thing.) Chopper screamed a little then asked Robin what they were screaming about. Ussop was laughing (which earned him a great, big, shiny, kick on the head.) and Luffy started screaming again, and then started shouting something about being hungry and meat. Go figure.

After everyone calmed down, Robin pointed out what I had pointed out 5 sentences ago. "But Navigator-san, weren't you the one that started this whole mess? Why were you just screaming back then?" she pointed out, (being the only ACTUAL smart one on the ship)

"'Cause" Said Nami, "I only THOUGHT they were gay. I never expected it to be true……"

9q834579234652034

AH HA HA that was fun to write…. I have no creativity in my soul …..XP bye!


	2. Ussop's sleepless night

I just thought of a new chapter for my story, and wow. It's been about 3 years since I wrote that story, (random guess) No offence to any gay people. I actually DO support gay rights, and I just think it's really stupid how other people treat homosexuals. Why do you care who they want to spend the rest of their lives with?

* * *

That night, after the little "incident" up on deck, Ussop had quite some trouble sleeping. First off, his poor face had gone through quite a beating. Maybe making fun of the ero-cook afterwards was a bad idea. And also, who can forget, beside him were 2 men who….well, he didn't want to get into any details.

He looked over at Chopper and Luffy. He wondered how they could fall asleep so quickly when they had learned the cook and well….the marimo loved each other. And then he remembered: Even though he's the doctor, Chopper probably didn't understand the difference of a man sleeping with a man rather than a woman. He WAS pretty young, after all. And well, Luffy… who knows what goes on in his head.

Out of the darkness, he heard a little mumble and a rustle. He assumed the worse, (I'm pretty sure everyone knows what Ussop's thinking) and hid under the covers. (It was actually just Luffy talking about meat in his sleep, but we don't need to let Ussop know, do we?) About 10 minutes passed, and to Ussop's horror, the mumbling got louder and the rustling got louder and more frequent. He peeked out of the covers, only to find a certain cook and marimo…..err, well, you figure that out.

Poor little Ussop jumped out of his bed and screamed, falling out and hitting his head on the cold floor. He jumped back up and looked around, only to find the entire crew looking at him twitching on the floor.

"Well, looks like he woke up", an uninterested Nami commented. "What's wrong with you, Ussop? You look like you've seen a ghost or something" Zoro commented. Sighing a breath of relief, Ussop said "Thank the Jolly Roger, you and Sanji aren't sleeping with each other". Bad thing to say, my dear friend Ussop.

"ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT?!?" an outraged Sanji kicked the sharpshooter right in the groin. (Ouch) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ONE PIECE!" (Lol, I didn't want to say family jewels. w/e, I'm just lame/awesome/cheesy like that)

Don't you just love those boring days?

* * *

Well, that was actually pretty fun to write. My writing's still pretty uncreative. And yes, I do know that I have horrible grammar. Well, comment please! 


End file.
